


Past 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Paet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Past 2

Clint is haunted by his past.  
The abuse and fear.  
They still cause him nightmares.   
They stilll set him off,  
With panic attacks.   
Clint avoids talking about it.  
Ignores it.  
But he knows it will never go.  
Its always hanging over his shoulder.   
Waiting to haunt.   
So Clint tries making peace with it.  
He succeeds somewhat.


End file.
